


we search for heaven, but our love comes first

by snicksnackfrickfrack245



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tags will be updated, Violence, i still can't tag, jamil and kalim don't know each other, kalim is still rich, special formatting later on, varying writing style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicksnackfrickfrack245/pseuds/snicksnackfrickfrack245
Summary: in a world of emptiness, i found you. i dreamt of heaven, and it was with you. but all things must come to an end, and i need to choose between me and you.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. AUDIO TRANSCRIPT OF JAMIL VIPER'S INTERROGATION

Jamil Viper

Part 1 of recorded interrogation

Total duration: 1 hour, 47 minutes

Date: ██/██/20██

Location: Twisted Wonderland, Police Department of the Land of Hot Sands

Interrogation conducted by Chief Officer Cherone Fazaar

 _[The door is opened with force, the smash is extremely loud.]_   
  


_[Noises of scuffle can be heard, and occasional grunts.]_

Jamil: Shit! Don’t fucking touch my leg- 

_[A crash and then the noise of metal sliding on metal.]_

Officer Fazaar: Don’t give me that bullshit! Sit down and be fucking quiet!

_[A final bang and a curse.]_

Officer Fazaar: I have authority to use any means possible, and I won't hesitate to. I suggest you cooperate with me, and things won’t be hell.

Jamil: _[laughs]_ Oh, really? Wow, I’m so scared.

Officer Fazaar: Keep giving me that attitude and you’ll be real fucking sorry.

_[A gun is loaded and clocked.]_

Officer Fazaar: Now, you better cooperate with me. I can end your life right here, right now if you don’t.

Jamil: My life has no value, if you kill me, you’ll never know what happened.

Officer Fazaar: Shut up! If you don’t mind being killed, what if I told you that boy you were with is on the line? 

Jamil: You wouldn’t! 

Officer Fazaar: I would! Now you better start talking!

_[A slam on the table.]_

Jamil: Keep him the fuck out of this, then!

Officer Fazaar: Will you talk if I do?

Jamil: I will! 

Officer Fazaar: Good. Now, start talking. Who are you?

Jamil: My name is Jamil Viper. I’m a trained assassin working for █████ ████, that’s all you need to know.

_ [A stack of papers is placed upon the table.] _

Officer Fazaar: Read this file here, and sign here to confirm that this is all true.

_ [A paper is pulled out, along with the soft clink of a pen.] _

Officer Fazaar: Oh, and no funny business.

_ [After flipping through pages, followed by a quick scribble.] _

Officer Fazaar: Glad we finally got somewhere. Now, recount everything, and I mean _everything_ that happened this past month.

**[END OF FILE 1]**


	2. CRIMINAL REPORT OF JAMIL VIPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is an excerpt of Jamil Viper's criminal report, written by Officer Cherone Fazaar. Do note that things unsuitable to be viewed by persons uninvolved in this case have been omitted.

**CRIMINAL PROFILE: JAMIL VIPER**

**(APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION)**

**Wanted for prosecution in court (estimated sentence: lifetime/death row)**

Written by Officer Cherone Fazaar, █/█/██

Age: 20

Height: 181cm

Blood type: AB

Birthdate: 12/09/███

Home country: Land of Hot Sands

Background

Jamil Viper is an experienced assassin, raised on the sole belief that “killing is what has to be done”. He believes it wholeheartedly- every single bit of it. He was trained by ████ ████, who is a master in all crafts. Although born into the family of ███, he quickly left it to join █████. His loyalty can be identified by tattoos upon his arms, in the shape of a snake with complicated patterns. His clan’s whereabouts are unknown, known to lurk around all corners of the desert.

Viper has a long history of criminal conduct - the reason why he is wanted for trial. All officers have been instructed to arrest him on sight, using force if necessary. He is to be put on trial for arson, mass murder, drug trafficking, theft and harbouring of illegal goods. Viper is also suspected of involvement in the attempted regicide of the Prince of ███. Viper also has involvement in █████████ ███ ██████ ██████ █████.

Believed to be affiliated in some way with the Al-Asim family- however, there is no definite proof. We are currently investigating all leads with any and all suspected affiliates. Government officials have been notified about him, but have taken no action. All information, no matter how insignificant it may seem, has been requested to be turned in to the police for further inspection.

Jamil Viper’s work system involves requests being delivered to him, whether it be online or in person. In both instances, authorities have found it extremely difficult to track such requests down. As aforementioned, all leads are to be reported to the authorities. His work requests range from a multitude of applications, from collecting information to murder. 

**[END OF EXCERPT ON JAMIL VIPER, FROM CHERON FAZAAR’S REPORT]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;aldfkljaslkjajsd;lkfadsjf;kljahwknefkdnsakn  
> thank you so much to @silveryyy for proofreading this i will be forever grateful!! she's a really good writer, and you should check out her works!  
> a;klsdfaj exams are starting next week, so i'll be aiming for one chpt a week, maybe  
> feedback is always appreciated!  
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> jadfkldslkfjsajfkj send help i can't write for the life of me  
> bUt here's a mafia AU, kinda, jamil is an assassin, and kalim is still rich (refer to tags)  
> thank you to all the wonderful people on the TW discorrd who motivated me to write this!! (link to join if you're interested: https://discord.gg/V23zC96)  
> next chapter will be a profile, i'm sorry if this gets confusing, but please bear with me wwwwwww  
> feedback is always appreciated!  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
